


shut up.

by yami (blind_man_sun)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sick Character, Snark, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blind_man_sun/pseuds/yami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hartley was sick, which meant that he could probably watch TV without him snapping at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shut up.

**Author's Note:**

> i am trash!! and embarrassed oh my God
> 
> part of the bandaid au where hartley is a member of team flash

Hartley was sick, which meant that he could probably watch TV without him snapping at him. If he kept the volume down it most likely wouldn’t bother him that much, especially if he was sleeping. Hartley was currently curled up on the couch with about half-a-dozen blankets. He hadn’t moved in hours. From time to time Cisco could hear a faint squeaking coming from under the blankets, which meant he had his rats in there with him. Cisco shuddered – he hated those things, but Hartley refused to part with them. 

He sat down on the couch and nudged the blanket pile, which growled but shifted over anyway. “Gee, thanks,” Cisco said sarcastically, looking at the whole two inches Hartley had given him. The blanket pile didn’t respond and he rolled his eyes. “You know, you wouldn’t get sick as often if you actually ate food,” he pointed out. Hartley just let out a low mutter and disappeared further into the blankets.

“Good talk.” He reached for the remote and turned the television on. Hartley was easier to get along with he was sick – he spent most of his time sleeping, to tired to be much of an ass. Cisco felt kinda bad for thinking it, but he almost preferred him that way…and oh sweet, Star Trek was on. No, shit, Hartley was here, and he wasn’t exactly in the mood for his snide comments. Time to change the channel.

“No, leave it on,” the blanket pile mumbled. Cisco looked over in genuine shock.

“You actually like Star Trek?” He asked incredulously, eyebrows raised.

“No.” 

“You really do. I can’t believe this.”

“I will not hesitate to hurt you if you don’t shut up,” Hartley said, voice flat.

“You can barely move,” he pointed out.

“I’ll set my rats on you.” One of them poked its head out from underneath the blankets as if in emphasis. That threat was more than enough to shut Cisco up.

“Okay, I’ll leave it on.”

“Put the captions on.”

“Only if you say please.” The blanket pile was silent and he sighed. “Fine, fine, I’ll put them on too. You satisfied?”

“I will be when you stop talking.” There wasn’t much bite in his voice, and compared to his normal self he was almost being nice. Cisco rolled his eyes again.

“It’s my house, I can do what I want. Just watch the show.”

“Mmmmrghh.” Hartley made another noise but pulled the blankets away from his face, blinking slightly. His hair was mussed and it made him look unfairly cute, something Cisco was trying very hard not to notice. “Oh, I like this episode.”

“Ah-ha, I knew you liked this show!”

“Shut up.”


End file.
